The thoughts of Martial Artist and a Yandere
by TheRedEnigma
Summary: Being a Martial Artist leader isn't all it's cracked up to be. Being a Yandere has its moments. But when the two clash, will they become rivals for different reasons or will they fall in love? Follow their story from their perspective as they cross paths and influence each other in both a positive and negative way. Will Budo's cracking sanity break to Ayano's insanity?
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by my competition with my dear friend and the need to practice first person.

* * *

Rain poured down from the sky. The world was grey. I felt the water from the puddles seep into my shoes. It wouldn't matter. I'd just change them at the school. The amount of rain was almost unbearable for an early spring. Akademi High's field would be swamped in mud. I sigh as this meant that my plans for group meditation had to be moved. The roof would be slick. So the inside would be packed with students during lunch. Where would I put our club? We need the quiet space. I had used the library before but the other students complained about the study space. I adjusted my umbrella. The rain was really giving it a beating. I really didn't want to deal with the feeling of wet fabric today and the water would mat my already mussed hair.

Clearly I was early. I stepped into the building and shook off my umbrella. Empty. Even that couldn't describe the school. I went to my locker to switch my shoes out. Luckily I kept spare socks in here too. Suddenly I felt the ground. My gaze was drawn to the footsteps of the perpetrator. All I saw was the flaring skirt disappearing around the corner. I blinked before readjusting myself.

"Great," I sneered. Today wasn't my day. Heck, it wasn't my week. I quickly changed my shoes. Perhaps I could hang my uniform to dry as I change into my gi. I slammed the door of my locker shut. I glance behind me to see more students coming in. I didn't want to face them until I put my face on for the day. Lately I've been frustrated and angry. I had too pressure placed on me right now. I headed for my club room. I had won it from the previous leader. I smirked as I recalled the events of that day.

I had joined the club because being a martial artist was in my blood. It was passed down from father to son for many generations. Being strong meant having a happy life or so that is what my father taught me. So I instantly knew I had to join the club. It made me happy. It made my father happy. Heck, it made my grandfather happy too. Life seemed much simpler then. I remember just walking into the club with a smile on my face. It was homey. The leader was strict but she welcomed me anyway. It wasn't until she felt challenged that she became aggressive. She was used to being the strongest as her pupils had little to no experience. That was until I showed much promise. At times she wouldn't even train me. She noticed that the other students improved with the advice that I would give. I seemed to be the better teacher.

I noticed her anger. Usually I'd prefer a happy environment but I actually enjoyed seeing her jealousy. It was refreshing and yet different. I would smirk and she would sneer. She purposely gave me harder and harder challenges. I would easily soar right through them. It was at the end of my first year that she noticeably began to snap. The club began to share whispers about her attitude. She worked them hard. It was when she started to spar roughly that I had enough. I waited till she was particularly enraged to challenge her. She fought hard. I'll giver her that. I was better. She had just slammed me to the ground when she began to mock me.

"Can't knock me down new blood. Your family should be ashamed," her laugh was harsh. I took the time to roll and trip her. I smiled as I heard her shriek. I then pinned her till she submitted. It was time for me to be the leader. She cried silent tears. I wasn't sure why but they made me happy. I let her go and she ripped the bandanna from her head and trust it at me. Pink. That would have to go. I took it with the intent to bleach it later. I watched her walk out. Her head hung low as the door slid shut. I tied the bandana to my head and ignored the color for the moment. My new class stared at me. I smiled and clapped my hands.

"Let's get to work." It did take some time to adjust to being the leader but it suited me well, even if I was just a first year. My new pupils took my leadership with ease. It was as if they always knew that this would happen.

I reached the door and slid it open. My home away from home. No this was my home. I smiled as I reached the changing booth. This was mine and mine alone. I stepped behind the curtains and slipped off my uniform and traded it for my gi. The mirror in the small cubical showed off the efforts of my training. All my muscles and scars. Being a hero isn't easy. I've had my fair share of scrapes. I had been in all kinds of fights and I won them all. I am undefeated and I intend to keep it that way. I fixed my hair in the mirror and adjusted my bandana. The club didn't need to see me at my worst when they need me at my best. I left the changing room just in time, my club was just arriving. Sho and Juku arrived first and greeted me with a wave. The girls entered next. They too changed and got into position. I led them in their daily warmup.

"Shima," I called. Her push ups weren't low enough. "Lower and make sure those arms are bending at ninety degrees."

"Yes Sensei," she agreed. When they finished I let them spar. After school I planned to have them work on their kata's. I normally would've led with kata's but Shima had insisted on it being boring. I smiled. This would show her the importance on review. I was nice and let her work with Juku. Both were on a similar skill level. Their speed was slower than the others and their form lacked balance. I looked towards Sho and Mina. They weren't perfect but they were more practiced. Their balance was solid and their speed was up. I looked away as I heard a complaint from Shima. Juku had managed to knock her down. She lost focus. I internally rolled my eyes. Shima was stubborn. She doesn't have the patience to focus. Eventually she will learn. Everyone has to start somewhere. She stood up and sighed in annoyance before asking to start again. Her anger towards Juku was evident but it was better than last week where she had yelled at Juku. My thoughts fled as I heard the door slide open. I snapped my attention to the door.

"Welcome to the martial arts club! I'm Budo Masuta," I stated with practice. "How may I help you?"

"Ayano Aishi. What is it you do here," the calm voice questioned. I took a moment to take this girl in. Her black hair was neatly tied away, her uniform was spotless and crisp, and her grey eyes were focused on me.

"I see. You want to know what I teach instead of the average gist everyone else has been spewing." The other clubs were each preaching about the theme of their club instead of the core skills each had. The photography club was the worst offender. I have yet to see one of their supposed images in the school paper. The girl nodded silently and kept her stare on me. It was a little off putting but perhaps she was nervous.

"Well, I teach more than just the body. I work with balancing the mind, body and soul. You need to be strong in all three to truly be one with yourself. The point isn't to be strong but rather to have the power to use it right."

"So...no punching people in the face for pissing you off."

"Exactly," I let out a laugh. I have had a lot of people quit because they thought being strong meant they could fight. "This isn't a get fit fast club," I eyed her. Her lip twitched. "Balance is everything. By balancing everything, we can achieve true peace."

"I see." It lead to an awkward silence. The club looked at me in confusion.

"Did I say stop," they resumed their work. Her eyes trailed to them and then back to me. They seemed to burn with a new fire. They seemed so empty before.

"I wanted to join something meaningful," she said. I recalled the photography club and instantly understood. Honestly the only club i respected was the gardening club. They yielded actual results and at times we have used their garden for meditation. We even helped them garden here and there. I nodded and sent the girl a smile.

"Promise me that you will work hard."

"I promise," the words were clear. Maybe she wasn't as nervous as I had originally thought.

"Then I welcome you as a member of the martial arts club." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a bandana. "Wearing this shows that you are an official member of my school." She took it and tied it around her head. The sweet smell of vanilla drifted my way as her hair was tossed around. It complimented her well. She looked at me in question. Oops. I had forgotten what I was saying.

"Anything else," she cocked her head. It was cute. I shook my head.

"Well I'd like you to join us every day but the school only requires you to attend once a week," I gave her a smile. "I will have your gi ready for tonight so don't worry about doing anything right now. Just pick up your gi after school and if you like you can join us for beginers kata's tonight. You hit us at a great time as we were just changing things up for today." I could see that she was thankful. I knew she wouldn't be ready to spar for at least a month.

"Thank you sensei," she bowed before walking out the door. I watched her leave while I questioned what she would bring to the table. Ayano. That name just rolled off my tongue with ease. There was another thud. His head was drawn back to his students.

"That hurt Shima," Juku complained. I let out a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Senpai would just adore this gift. I had worked hours on making the poem perfect. Once a week, I would leave a gift on his desk. I would adapt my handwriting to look as if it were from another student. Senpai would never love a girl who appeared to be stalking him. I rushed through the school doors. I didn't even acknowledge the person I crashed into as I raced to the stairs. Nothing would get in my way. No nothing would get in our way. It would be our love. I felt my heart race. This had to be love. It felt similar to what the therapist described when father took me there as a child. Doctors were always right according to him. Mom said it wasn't necessary. I recalled her pulling me aside and telling me how it was normal to feel next to nothing. Was it normal to not love your parent?

I shook my head. No. I would not question this today. It was an important day. I had to work this just right. Info-chan and I spent hours texting plans. Osana would be on her first step towards a bad reputation after the counselor caught word of Osana's deeds. Well It was really my deed. I honestly didn't need an answer sheet for myself. Senpai would love his future wife for her brains. I would be the perfect bride. I raced up the two flights of stairs and raced to his room. I slowed down a little. It wouldn't do to be caught by a teacher now. I felt a sense of pride as I placed my gift down. This time I used a looser grip on the pen. It was a little sloppy but I'm sure he would treasure the note. This is what mother's journal said she had done. She was always right. I would follow her lead. It worked for her. She got her senpai. My life would have meaning when I got mine. I looked down at myself. Wet. He would never love a girl whose clothing made them look lude. Even if it was accidental.

I took my time and headed to the bathroom for a change. The bath wouldn't work as I had forgotten my umbrella in my rush. I would be back to square one. I had grabbed the answer sheet yesterday. All I needed to do was place it in Osana's locker. I smirked. Simple. That would show that pig not to insult my senpai. He wasn't an idiot. He deserved better. Once I had him, I would never let him go. He would only need me. Just like mom's journal.

I changed quickly and rushed down the stairs to the locker room. I skidded to a halt and lightly bumped into another student. I made a note to change my shoes this time too. I looked up as the voice of my dreams spoke to me.

"Hey, are you okay?" Senpai. I gulped as I look up at Taro Yamada. So stupid. I must look like such an idiot to him. I blushed. Before I could gather up the courage to respond to him, I was interrupted by a shrill voice.

"Baka! Come on." I heard the steps practically thunder towards us. Not her. I groaned quietly. "Come on we are going to be late for studying in the library."

"Osana," Taro smiled. "We have plenty of time to make it there." Osana faintly blushed at his smile. I felt sick. Disgust was becoming a common thing for me to feel. I hid my newfound feelings with ease and smiled towards the girl.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." She gave me a glare before smiling at Taro.

"It's fine," she grabbed her friend. "We are heading to the library now," she began to dragged Taro. Taro looked at me apologetically as he waved. I heard her mutter some insults about me towards my senpai. I didn't care. She would get hers. I chose to focus on the good. Senpai waved at me. Senpai smiled at me. Life was looking up. Except for Osana. She needed to go. I watched as she let go and led them up the stairs. She would pay for that. I waited till the hall cleared. The floor was very slippery now that the students had all arrived. I approached her locker and opened it with the combination that Info-chan had provided me with. It cost a pretty penny but it was worth it. I slipped the answer sheet into her math textbook and shut it. I gave the dial another spin before heading towards the counselor's office. I had to look distraught. What would make me nervous? Only one thing came to mind. Senpai rejecting me. It hurt to think about but it helped me act. I had to remember that this all was for senpai. I knocked and was allowed in. Genko Kunahito was strict but she also was easy to fool.

"What's wrong," she looked worried. My face showed that I was upset. She rose from her chair and wrapped me into a hug. It felt nice. It certainly wasn't something that I felt before. Mother never hugged me. Father wasn't allowed to show affection either. It always made mom upset when he did. I figured that maybe dad was like my senpai. I didn't want to share him either. I focused on my mission.

"I heard from another student that Osana Najimi had bragged about taking test answers."

"What," Genko pulled back and sat me in a chair. She quickly went behind the desk. "Tell me everything."

"Well," I began. "I was walking passed her on the roof during lunch yesterday when she told another student about it. I didn't want to accuse her of anything without proof."

"A smart choice," she approved.

"But," I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. "I saw her pull it out of her math textbook." Genko stood up.

"I'll look into this. Why don't you wash up before class," she led me to the bathroom before departing towards the headmaster's office. I snickered as I wiped my eyes. Too easy. My phone buzzed. A text from Info-chan.

"Good work."

"Thank you," I responded.

"I thought of an idea. I want to reward you," I smiled. This was a first. Another text pinged from her. "Taro Yamada, your senpai, has another friend. One that isn't Osana." I grew curious.

"Do I have to remove her?"

"Don't be silly. He will give you plenty of information on your senpai. All you have to do is befriend him."

"How will befriending him help me?" Would having a friend who could witness my deeds actually help me. Sure the information would be nice but I could get a lot out of following him.

"He maybe persuaded to introduce you. You could benefit from the exercise too."

"Exercise?"

"To take out your opponents, run, carry heavier loads. It could be useful. A win win. It would give me a stronger assistant and make you more fit to gain your senpai's love." I thought it over. It was a win win.

"What do I have to do."

"Speak to Budo Masuta and join the martial arts club."

"That's it."

"That's it." Simple enough. I shut my phone off and fixed myself in the mirror. I still looked fresh. I smiled in the mirror. I can do this. I left the bathroom and headed to the second floor. The martial arts room was in the far corner of the school. It was opposite of my class. I walked there slowly and slid open the door. Four students were facing off against each other. Both sets were male and female. One group looked skilled while the other group was struggling.

"Welcome to the martial arts club! I'm Budo Matsuta." The loud voice forced my attention towards its owner. I walked over towards Budo. "How may I help you?"

"Ayano Aishi," I introduced myself. "What is it you do here?" I felt him studying me. It was a little off putting. Is that what I do to senpai? Perhaps I need to back off a little.

"I see. You want to know what I teach instead of the average gist everyone else has been spewing." He was blunt. I took the time to study him as he spoke about the club. His hair was messy and his eyes were similar to senpai's. Yet it was different. It was passionate. I began to envy him. He could feel a love for a hobby. I couldn't even feel the need to eat.

ttle off putting but perhaps she was nervous.

"Well, I teach more than just the body. I work with balancing the mind, body and soul. You need to be strong in all three to truly be one with yourself. The point isn't to be strong but rather to have the power to use it right."

"So...no punching people in the face for pissing you off." I nearly facepalmed at how stupid I sounded. His laugh shocked me.

"Exactly. This isn't a get fit fast club." I nearly scowled. "Balance is everything. By balancing everything, we can achieve true peace."

"I see," I turned my gaze to see that the club was now staring. He seemed to notice my nervous glance as he held the group accountable.

"Did I say stop," they resumed their work. I felt that maybe I could make this work. For senpai.

"I wanted to join something meaningful."

"Promise me that you will work hard." I guess he was serious about this. Fine. I would be too. Anything for my senpai.

"I promise," the words were clear and they rang true.

"Then I welcome you as a member of the martial arts club." He handed me a bandana. "Wearing this shows that you are an official member of my school." I tied it around my head. He was staring at me again. I felt nervous again. I just had to break his stare.

"Anything else?" He seemed to fix himself.

"Well I'd like you to join us every day but the school only requires you to attend once a week," he smiled. "I will have your gi ready for tonight so don't worry about doing anything right now. Just pick up your gi after school and if you like you can join us for beginers kata's tonight. You hit us at a great time as we were just changing things up for today." Great. I had time to prepare.

"Thank you sensei," I bowed and headed for the door. I have a little time to spy on senpai before class. I headed for the library.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course the rain didn't let up. I stared at the clouds outside as I ignored our sensei's lecture. I'm not a bad student. I'm just sick of the slackers. We have been going over this equation for the past hour. I had already finished my homework for this lesson. I sighed. The other students were beginning to manipulate the class by extending it with useless questions. I had expected better from Taro. Instead he feed the fire. It was one of the rare times that he wasn't introverted. It would be an improvement if this wasn't so annoying. I watched him raise his hand. I hated when he tried to become popular. He elbowed Kokona and snickered.

"What is it, Yamada," the teacher asked in concern.

"I'm lost. I can't understand how x equals seventeen when y is 4." We had gone over this three times. Same equation. Different numbers. I stared out at the window. I was debating on which was worse but I ultimately decided that I'd rather stand in the pouring rain at this point. I drowned out their conversation with lesson planning. I had found spare gi in the back. Aishi should be able to fit that one. I would have to use the dojo for mediation. Space was very limited today. I felt a tapping on my desk. I looked over to see the teacher glaring at me. This was a normal event during math. She would threaten to punish me but my grades showed otherwise.

"Anything you want to say Masuta?"

"Yes," I paused. "Can we move onto the lesson that was supposed to be taught today?" I didn't realize that I felt this snippy today. She seemed to gap for air for a moment but she brushed me off to continue class. I must be more out of it than I thought. She moved onto the next lecture. Musume turned towards me and snickered.

"You're such a bad boy," she winked. I internally groaned. The amount of guys that fell for her stupid antics was mind numbing. To put it simply. She was a spoiled, rich idiot.

"I just want to pass my exams," I grumbled. She leaned closer. I could smell the acrid smell of tobacco wafting off her. Gross.

"That's no fun," she tried to flirt.

"Life's no fun when your daddy isn't giving you money." She scowled and turned away. Such a brat. Take away her money and you have a sad and lonely girl. I looked the other way to see Mai snickering into her hand. It seems I wasn't the only one annoyed by this brat. I gave Mai a smile that she returned. It must have been nice for her to see Musume put in her place after the rumors that Musume had been spreading. Even Shima had been talking about it. The girl world must be a harsh one. Shima and Mei never seem to let their grudges go either. I looked over to Taro. Kokona had just finished praising him for his time wasting abilities. Was there no in between for the girls in my class? I shook my head and looked at my watch. Just five more minutes and I'd be having lunch in the dojo. The teacher made me solve the remaining problems in retaliation for her embarrassment. To her annoyance, it didn't phase me. The bell rang and most of the class rushed to the door. Taro remained at his desk. Great. He was waiting for me.

"Budo," he scowled as I walked over.

"What?"

"You ruined my plan," he scoffed. "No one wanted to do classwork today."

"We need to get into a good College," I reminded. I can see his face returning towards its normal calm. "I have an extracurricular. When are you going to join a club," I asked as we headed towards the door.

"I don't need one."

"You may as well join one. You sit at the fountain till the day ends. You need to do more than reading."

"I'm not going to join your club. I told you, I suck at physical activities."

"We all start from somewhere and fine. If not my club, then what about another club?" He followed me to the stairs.

"I'll think about it."

"Good. Now go have lunch. It wouldn't do for you to have Osana upset at you. Unless you like that sort of thing," I drawled out. I could see him turning red.

"Shut up," I snickered as he ran up the stairs. I turned back towards my destination only to turn back as I heard light feet following my friend up the stairs. I didn't see a thing. Whatever it was, it was too fast. I shook my head. It must have been Osana. I pushed it out of my mind. I had a class to lead.

"You're late," Sho accused with a laugh.

"I was held up," I shook my head with a smile.

"I'm not surprised. I heard you were a bad boy," he mocked.

"Funny," I deadpanned. "For your information, Taro, wanted to speak with me. I am adding three more laps around the track for that," I smirked.

"Not cool," Sho sighed as I closed the door behind us.

"Don't insult your Sensei," I smiled. I then turned to my class. "Take your positions and find your center. I watched them get in the lotus position. I then turned on an old cassette player that I found inside the school. It was a shocking find in this day and age but it got the job done. I popped in an old meditation cassette and joined my dojo in breathing exercises. The soothing sounds of the rain outside paired well with the light drumming from the tape. It was just what I needed to clear my head. My home life was becoming a clusterfuck and I really didn't want to keep that energy alive. Not here. Never here. I finally found my center. My mind was clear and calm. Time seemed to slow. I felt nothing but peace. That was until an unholy shriek interrupted me. I rose up quickly and raced down the stairs. It had to come from the counselor's office. I slammed open the door. My adrenaline dropped.

"Suspension," Osana wailed. Really? This is what this was about. I thought someone was being murdered. The results of my meditation flew out the window.

"Masuta. The counselor noticed my presence after she finished scolding Osana. "I suggest you leave." I nodded and slammed the door. Osana could be a huge brat but she would never do anything to ruin her own record. This wasn't right. What could she have done. Against my better judgment, I pressed my ear to the door.

"I would never cheat," the girl declared.

"I have a witness and the test sheet from your locker."

"I didn't take them."

"You had a perfect score," she argued.

"I studied for it," she sobbed.

"I have the answer sheet that was in your locker." Osana couldn't have stolen it. Yesterday she was with Taro and myself. They had spent most of the time waiting for me in the library. I knew what I had to do. Detention be damned. I slammed the door back open.

"Masuta," Genka scolded. "I told you to leave."

"I can't let Osana take the fall for this. She is innocent," I stared her down.

"I have a witness and evidence."

"She was with Taro and later with the both of us."

"Again I have the answer sheet. An original copy."

"You don't have enough evidence," I accused. Another student could have easily slipped it in her locker."

"Not from her book." Genka was frustrated. "Fine. I will let this one slide. One more incident and you will be punished," Genka glowered at Osana. Her teary eyes sparked with relief.

"Understood," Osana stood up and quickly fled. I turned to leave.

"Masuta," I heard her warn. "If this happens again. I will suspend you too." I nodded before sliding the door shut behind me. Suddenly I was wrapped in an embrace.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," Osana chanted. Her tears poured off my uniform. I smiled and hugged her back. I patted her back and she broke away.

"I'm just glad you weren't punished for that."

"I wonder who did," Osana looked around in worry.

"I'd be more careful. Stick close to us, okay." She nodded and smiled.

"I'm so lucky to have friends like you and Taro." I smiled and began leading her back to class. "Thank you. For everything," she smiled and went to her class early. I walked to the dojo and slid the door open.

"Is everything okay," Shima asked.

"Yeah. Just an unfortunate mistake," I smiled. "You are dismissed. I'll see you after school," I waved them out. As the last one left, I turned to the cassette player. I pressed the stop button and began to rewind the tape.

"Is everything okay," I turned to see Aishi. She looked concerned. "I heard screaming and I saw you run down the stairs." Her concern was sweet.

"It was all just a misunderstanding. Don't worry. I won't let anyone be hurt on my watch." I could have sworn I saw her eye twitch.

"You are so brave," she praised. "I'm glad everything is alright." I watched her turn to leave. It was odd for someone not to say goodbye.

"I'll see you after class then," I waved with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

So I'm now at chapter four. Any feedback would be welcome. I started this to challenge my skills in writing in first person. So if there is anything I could improve on, please let me know.

* * *

Class was fairly interesting for me. The psychology class was perfect for interpreting emotions. I still has a lot of plotting to do and Info-chan wasn't helping. She wanted ten panty shots for a scheme. I really couldn't afford the cost. I had to boost my reputation. I would be on my own for a while. I took comfort in the thought that Osana would be out of my way. Even if it was temporary. No need to bloody my hands just yet. I grew bored when the lesson changed. I was already on top of this. Mother had enrolled me in tutoring over every break that I've had since middle school. I looked outside. Still raining. It looked like it would stop for lunch. That was good. It was easier to watch senpai eat on the roof. He looked so cute when he ate. I hope he enjoyed the gift that had written. I had spent hours on it. I sighed. He had to have. He was made for me.

"Aishi," I looked next to me. Osana was looking at me. "Look. I will only say this once. I'm sorry about earlier." I blinked and nodded. She turned back to the front. I wondered why she even cared. Perhaps people feel guilty when they do something nasty. I would have to look into it later. I opened my notebook and began jotting down ideas. I don't care what happens to her as long as she wasn't in my way. I needed more personal information on my senpai. I also would need to be formally introduced to senpai. I can't get that through Osana but Budo would be a different story. Oh it would've been much easier if senpai were part of a club. I could have just joined that. I wonder why senpai isn't part of a club. He doesn't seem to get involved with anything. Mom would say that it is better that way. He has more time for you this way. It made me wonder about my senpai. He didn't seem to socialize well. Why was that? Honestly, it seemed that I socialized more than him and I am broken. I only do it to fit in. There is no emotion into anything I do. I sighed and took down the homework that my sensei put up. It was just a few pages to read on health. I'd do it later.

The bell rang for lunch and I perked up. Senpai. He would be going to lunch. My sensei stopped Osana on her way out and whispered in her ear. Osana's face fell and she was shaking. She slowly walked out the door. I had a choice. Eavesdrop on Osana or watch my senpai. Senpai won out and I raced up the stairs. I was lucky. I was just behind him. Osana would get in trouble and senpai would have lunch alone. It was beautiful. I felt a huge sense of satisfaction. Oh yes. I learned a new emotion. Life was getting more colorful by the day. I ran past my senpai and sat on the corner of the clock. He would be sitting at the bench soon. He would likely wait for Osana. I scowled. She didn't deserve his attention. I received odd looks from the Basu sisters but they shrugged it off. They were used to Oka and myself peering around corners.

Senpai had just finished his first riceball when I heard Osana shriek. This is it. What would it be? Suspension? Expolsion? Both would be good but as always, one was better than the other. Senpai looked startled. He pulled out his phone. He had to be sending her a text. I thought people usually went to help people they recognized. It was a little odd that he wasn't as proactive as the other students. No. Senpai is flawless. This has to be the right thing to do. I noticed that it was now quiet. I watched his face and he seemed to sigh in relief. No. Something went wrong. I pulled out my phone to see a text from Info-chan.

"There seems to have been an unexpected obstacle."

"What happened," my fingers flew across the screen. I could feel my heart racing. Was I caught. No I didn't touch the paper with my bare hands. I was very general in my explanation. If this backfired then I lost some credibility with the faculty.

"Apparently you will have to keep a better eye on Masuta. He cleared Osana's name." Disbelief overwhelmed my limited emotions. It then slipped into rage. He sprung my trap. I stood up and ran past senpai.

"What's up with her," he muttered. I didn't care that he saw me as strange. Little things like that would only be forgotten. I had to see this for myself.

I ran down the steps as fast as I could. I skidded to a halt when I saw them outside of my classroom. I had to hid. I slipped into an empty class and left the door open just a crack. I began to watch them. I saw her thanking him and smiling. He returned her sentiment and they parted ways. It was true. I waited till Osana wasn't turned towards the door when I left my hiding spot. I followed Masuta. He entered the martial arts club and dismissed his club. I waited till they cleared the room before entering it. His back was to me. I had a knife in my pocket. He was completely distracted by the cassette player. Wait cassette player? My mind was instantly drawn to the tapes that were scattered in my basement. I could find out what was on them. My thoughts were brought to the present when I noticed that the music had stopped. Damn. I missed my chance. I couldn't leave a trace of suspicion.

"Is everything okay," I asked. He turned and smiled at me. He was a fool.

"It was all just a misunderstanding. Don't worry. I won't let anyone be hurt on my watch." I had to leave. My rage was building. I didn't want to blow my cover yet.

"You are so brave. I'm glad everything is alright." I turned to leave.

"I'll see you after class then," I could hear the awkwardness in his voice. Shoot. I forgot my manners. It didn't matter. I felt my body spasming from my anger. I just had to get out.


	5. Chapter 5

The last lesson of the day ended. I found myself smiling. I looked over to Taro. He looked bored. I was pleased that he didn't extend the lesson like he had this morning. I called out to him.

"Hey, Yamada."

"Oh, hey," he looked tired. He was sleeping during class. That explains why he was quite. I don't know how his grades are as good as they are when he has an attitude like that. I walked over to his desk.

"So how about joining a club," I reminded.

"I'll think about it," he leaned back in his chair. I looked at his desk.

"No way! How is your homework done."

"I asked for it ahead of time. Why? Did you think I was some sort of wizard?"

"No," I decided to be honest. "I thought someone did it for you. Like a girlfriend or someone you paid."

"That's not nice."

"Yeah well," I sighed. "You really do get a lot of attention from girls. All you do is sit and read by that fountain."

"Adds to the air of mystery," he waved his arm dramatically.

"Wait I'm not done," he gave me a stinkeye. "And get your butt wet at the fountain."

"Smartass."

"Don't I know it," I wiped my nose and laughed. He just smirked before joining me in laughing. I noticed a pink envelope on his desk. "Another one."

"Yeah," he scoffed. "They never sign it. I hate poetry."

"Still. Someone spent time on it," I dropped my jaw as he crumpled it up and tossed it behind him.

"It's not like it matters. I wish they would just stop."

"That's not nice," I shook my head and retrieved the crumpled paper.

"I don't like getting letters from someone that I may not even know."

"You wouldn't say that if it was from Osana," I scolded. I unraveled the envelope and pulled out the paper. I saw him blush and turn his head.

"But it's not." I rolled my eyes and began to read it.

"My dearest Taro. The thought of you relieves my unrest. You are nothing but the best. Leaving me breathless and filling me with happiness. You are the spoonful to of sugar to my bitter life. I can only hope that we will meet soon."

"It's crap."

"Taro!" He stood up and ripped the paper from me and shredded it.

"I don't need anymore letters. This has been going on for several weeks."

"Well whoever wrote it," I paused. "Worked hard on it. They seriously want your attention."

"Yeah well. I feel overwhelmed by the amount of gifts they have been sending. I don't want the attention. I've never wanted it. I just want to get through school and start my life."

"Taro," he turned away and began to pack his things. "What happened?"

"I think I'm being stalked."

"What?"

"Followed."

"Oh?"

"Just oh," he was very angry.

"Well yes. Do you have any proof?" C

"No," he sagged his shoulders.

"Any idea on who it is?"

"Not a clue. I just feel eyes on me."

"Then would it make you feel better to join my club?"

"Don't even go there Masuta. Look I'll see you after activity." I just nodded and watched him walk away. Just great. I now had to deal with this. I looked down at the remains of the letter with a heavy heart. I just hope whoever wrote this would never see what had become of it. I'm sure they worked hard on it. I picked up the pieces and began placing them in the envelope. Taro could be so careless. I sighed. I couldn't bring myself to throw out the envelope. Instead, I placed it in my pocket. It bummed me out. Taro just doesn't understand the trials of hard work. We used to be so close but lately he is so spiteful. Perhaps his sister is bothering him. He just hasn't been the same since his grandmother passed. Was that it? Or maybe it was something else?

I really think he could benefit from joining a club. His social skills were beginning to disappear. Sure he acted up in class. Remove him from that and only Osana and myself could talk to him. It wasn't right. He claims that he wants to go through school unnoticed. Sure that's great and all ,but it is also unpractical. Universities will be looking for those who did clubs or sports. How would he ever get a career without a degree. It was already competitive. He didn't have a job either. Heck! He could start his own club. Yes! I'll ask him to start a book club. That way he could read his book, be around people and be considered for college. All he would need to do was gather four other students and for the club.i smiled. I'll tell him later.

I gathered the rest of my things and headed to the club room. Aishi would be joining us and it made me a little excited. I love getting new members and I couldn't wait to teach her everything I know. It may take a while to bulk her up. She looked really frail. I hope she was eating. I neared the club door and spotted Aishi waiting outside of the door.

"Hope you weren't waiting long," I greeted with a smile.

"Not long," she looked me in the eyes. Grey and clear. She smiled but her eyes were empty. Is that even possible? No emotion. It was a bit unnerving. I looked away and felt a shiver go through me. I had to shake this off. Ayano was just a girl. A normal highschool girl. Still my instincts were flaring up. I couldn't shake it off. I opened the door and entered the room. She stayed near my back. I glanced back and for a second I thought she was glaring at me. I turned around slowly and looked at her. Her hand was in her skirt pocket. She was smiling at me. E

"Are you okay," I asked.

"Fine," she produced her phone and I let my shoulders slack. Just an innocent girl.

"I have your new uniform ready."

"Thank you," I went into the changing booth and produced a new gi. It took some time to find one in the storage closet but we got lucky. I handed her the folded clothing and stepped away to let her change. All seemed well when I heard something drop. I think it was metallic. A muffled curse followed the sound.

"Aishi," I was worried. Did something fall?

"I'm fine," I heard her call. "I just dropped my keys." I thought keys jingled. Thi sounded solid. Maybe it was a meter keychain. She left the stall. I felt my breath leave me. She looked adorable. I had to focus. I went to change after her. When I was finished I saw Aishi greeting the other club members. Juku was showing her the new additions to the club. It seemed that they were getting on well. Good. I'd hate for my members to argue. I waited for a the others to change. Watching Aishi interact with the others caused my anxiety to go down. I felt guilty for acting nervous around her. Once they were all changed, I led them through warm ups. Shima was doing better than this morning. I let them get started on their katas while I went to train Aishi personally. I started slow and taught her the basics. By the time we finished, she was already showing promise.

"Here," I offered her a worksheet.

"What is it," she asked.

"It's the movements of the basics that we went over today. You can practice them in your freetime." She took the paper and studied it. She nodded and offered me a smile. Once again it didn't reach her eyes.

"Thank you. I will put this to good use."

"No problem. We are all in this as a family," I smiled and called an end for the club. Everyone went their separate ways. I walked down to the courtyard and met up with Taro and Osana. The two were huddled around the fountain.

"Hey," I waved. Taro lowered his book and both he and Osana looked up.

"Masuta," he smiled. He seemed better than before. I walked up to them. "How was your club."

"Decent. We have a new member." Osana looked at me slyly.

"Oh! Is it a girl?" I felt my face heat up before I rolled my eyes.

"Yes and why does that matter," she shrugged.

"Because you need a life outside of that club."

"Funny."

"She is right," Taro teased.

"Says the clubless losers," I deadpanned.

"Hey."

"Budo," Osana whined.

"It's true," I smiled. "But I have a remedy for that."

"If you tell us to join your club one more time," Taro complained.

"No."

"What is it then?"

"Start a book club."

"Oh."

"Why didn't I think of that," Taro laughed.

"Why indeed," I smiled. "You have two members already.

"Two?"

"Osana and yourself. You just need three more members."

"Can't you do it," Osana asked.

"Can't," I pointed to my badge. "I read enough as is. You have to have a balance with the mind and body."

"Yeah yeah."

"Just ask some other people. Maybe Kuu or Riku. There are plenty of students who aren't in a club."

"Worth a shot."

"Let's celebrate this over ice cream," Osana cheered. "It's on Taro."

"I'll take you up on that."

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this."

"Nope," Osana sange as she grabbed our arms and began to drag us out of school. For some reason I felt like looking back. I didn't see anything but I felt eyes on us.


	6. Chapter 6

Class went by faster than I expected. Time always went by when I daydreamed about Senpai. I had some time to kill before joining club activities. I decided to stay and finish my homework. I began pulling out books. Studying had always been easy for me. When I was little, my teachers were amazed at how well I could focus. I had the ability to focus. My lack of emotions allowed me to put all of my attention into my work. It wasn't often that I could be distracted. Frankly it was rather new. Things really began to change after meeting Taro Yamada. I sighed happily. I just knew he would love me. He had too. I looked to my right and was startled. Osana was hovering over me.

"Najimi," I asked.

"How do you do that equation," she pointed down at my homework. My handwriting was neat and my equation was perfect. Even my graph was neat. I looked to my work then back to her. Was she asking for my help.

"I just followed the steps."

"I get that," her voice went up to an annoying pitch. "I just don't understand how you figured out Y." Her voice went quiet. Was she nervous?

"I thought you were good at math," I asked. It was odd. She really did ace her test but how hard did she have to try for it. She looked upset.

"Look. I really have to work at it. I really can't work with numbers. I have to study like I'm going to be lit on fire in order to comprehend this." Light her on fire. That could work. I filed that thought for later. "Besides, I understand geometry way better than algebra." They did say that one was usually easier than the other for most people.

"Pull up a seat," I waved my arm. To my shock, she did just that. She smiled at me.

"Thanks, Yan-chan," she practically sang. I was not comfortable with this. She was my rival. She wants Senpai for herself. I shouldn't help her but this was another chance to get close to him. Maybe it was better than Info-chan's suggestion. Masuta was getting on my nerves. How dare he get in my way. Osana pulled out her notebook and began reading the equation. I looked on with a blank stare. I began to show her step by step instructions. In the time it would normally take me to finish my homework, she finished three questions. She gave me a smile as she stretched. She saw my headband and apologized.

"I'm sorry. I kept you a little longer than I should have." I looked at the clock. It was still a little early.

"It's fine," I rose up and packed my things."

"I owe you," she began to pack her things. "You teach better than Taro. He is such an idiot," she chuckled. I felt my body tense. My hand almost slipped into the knife in my pocket. Removing my rival here would be too messy. I cleared my thoughts and put a fake smile on my face.

"It was no trouble. Think nothing of it." I finished and headed to my locker to drop off my books. After that I headed to the club room. I tested the door to see it was locked. Early. Did everyone run late for their clubs? It seemed like a mess to me. I leaned on the wall and waited. I eventually saw Taro walking down the hall in a brisk pace. He must be upset. I wanted to follow him but I saw Masuta walking towards me.

"Hope you weren't waiting long," he smiled at me. I looked him in the eyes.

"Not long." I wanted to get him out of my way and fast. I gave him a fake smile. He seemed to be uneasy. Perhaps I was a little too happy? I watched him open the door and head in. This could be my chance. I let my hand wander to my pocket. He turned back to me. No not just yet. There would be others arriving soon. He looked confused.

"Are you okay," he questioned me. I was was tempted to tell him no but I had to play my part. I could tell he was looking at my hand. I wouldn't let him see my knife just yet.

"Fine." I pulled out my phone and pretended to be scrolling through my social media apps. I saw him loosen up. My little distraction worked.

"I have your new uniform ready."

"Thank you," I watched him produce a gi from the changing booth. I took the folded fabric from him. I maybe able to use this if my regular uniform gets dirty. Senpai wouldn't want to see a bloody girl. I pulled the curtain shut behind me and began to change. I carefully loosened my bow and removed my shirt. I carefully set it in on the floor. The issue came with removing my skirt. I began to shimmy it down my legs but I heard a clatter. My eyes widened in horror. My knife. It had fallen from its place in my pocket. I could almost hear the sound echoing in my ears. No. It sounded metallic. I cursed. Please let him think it was my phone. Please be a fool. I began to panic.

"Aishi?" Great. He heard me.

"I'm fine," I had to think fast. "I just dropped my keys," I cringed. That was a terrible lie. I pushed the knife back into the pocket and removed my shoes and socks. I made a neat pile in the basket that was provided for me in the stall. It was almost touching that they had a name for each basket. I pulled on the loose pants and tugged on the drawstring. I was smaller than I remembered. Perhaps I need to set reminders to eat on my phone again. I put the top on and wrapped the belt around me. Once I was satisfied with the knot, I left the stall and allowed Budo to change. The other members began to arrive. One of the males rushed up to me.

"Hey! Welcome. You're Ayano Aishi, right?" I nodded and he began to introduce himself. He then began dragging me around the room to show me the new additions. Apparently they were able to get a hefty remodeling from the donations they had raised. New pictures, new training equipment, new flooring. Apparently the flooring was the thing that delighted him the most. "This floor is so much softer than the old laminate." I guessed that I was supposed to feel amusement. I gave out a giggle. I felt almost normal. If only I could feel. Shima and Mina were incredibly nice. Shima did give off a jealous vibe but I think it was because she was the newest member. I wondered why I never approached Mina before. She was the perfect excuse to look normal. A girl who was that introvert wouldn't interest senpai. I would have to be rid of her if she wanted him. I would have to keep on eye on these girls. I looked behind me to see Masuta staring at me. He seemed to be calmer than before. Good. I didn't need him angry at me. I'm glad he didn't search my uniform pockets.

It wasn't long before the others were changed. Masuta began leading everyone in warm ups. He explained it was to prevent injury. I almost laughed. He sounded like he ripped this lecture from a gym class. It was terrible. It became more interesting when he began to lead the class in kata's. I never realized how terrible my balance was. My normal posture was straight but this was different. My body had to learn these new steps. I felt his eyes on me. Was he appraising me? I hope that I wasn't making a fool of myself. If I was, then he would tell Senpai. I couldn't have that. He seemed to quote Bruce Lee. He quoted him a lot. Why change what works. I was sore when we finished. Budo approached me with a smile on his face. In his hand was a sheet. He held it out to me.

"What is it," I asked. He explained how it was the movements that we went over today. I thanked him and he game me a cheesy line about family. I just gave a smile. I figured that it would be the best option. He called the activity to an end. I changed. I was careful to pocket my knife. I didn't need to lose it again. I knew he would be the last to leave the club. This gave me enough time to find a hiding place in the courtyard. I raced down the steps and exited the door on the other side of the fountain. Senpai seemed to prefer to sit on the side facing the school entrance. Perhaps it obtained the best sun. It wasn't long before Masuta joined them. Taro seemed happy at whatever Masuta had said. I felt envy. Why couldn't I make him smile. Osana shouted that Taro should buy them ice cream. Did he really have to follow them too? I always followed him home. I tolerated Najimi but Masuta was pushing it. I sighed. I would follow them anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay. Back from a busy week of con going and con prep. I now bring you the first rated M chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

I made it home. Geez that girl could really put away ice cream. I chuckled to myself as I neared the gate to my family's dojo. It would be really nice to take a hot shower and relax. I still had homework to do too. I opened the gate and sighed. The car was there. They were back early. I didn't have time to mop the dojo for today. It was still spotless but it was no use telling him that. I could have sworn that the curtain just moved. Too late to walk away now. I sucked in a breath and went towards the front door. I slid off my shoes and went inside with a heavy heart.

"I'm home," I called out. Hopefully it was just my mother. She would ignore me anyway. Father on the other hand would want me punished. I heard footsteps rushing my way. I couldn't help but flinch. Not him.

"Where have you been. The floor is dusty, the windows are smudged and the equipment hasn't been polished!"

"I did it yesterday," I looked him in the eye. I found my face pushed into the wall. A heavy sting soon followed. It wasn't always like this. I straightened myself up and looked him in the eye again. I soon heard my grandfather's cane. This all started with him.

"Stop making a racket," the elderly man complained. Don't be fooled, I reminded myself. He can still wrestle and ox. The cane was just for show. I remember every time that it had struck my flesh. I felt anger surge through me. "The boy can still do his chores. He will just have to skip dinner," he sneered. Father nodded and backed off. I rubbed the side of my face that had struck the wall. I hate them. I breathed as soon as I realized my thoughts. These were not the thoughts of a happy and rational person. I must remain calm. I was struck down. That damned cane.

"Can't catch that yet," his voice mocked. "When I was your age I could dodge swords faster than that. You will never lead this school," I could feel spit land on me from his aged mouth. I rose once again.

"I'll catch it next time," I muttered as I rubbed my now aching head. I was seeing red. No. I shook my head. I can't. It's my family. They stared as I headed up the stairs to deposit my bag. Looks like I will have to wake up early to do my homework. I headed back down and saw that my loving father had left the cleaning tools in a pile at the door. To think this started after I became the club leader. Suddenly they became cruel. I think they feared my skill. They didn't want to loose their school to a highschool kid. It wasn't enough. I picked up the tools. Broken or missing soap? It seemed like they gave me both hardships today. I trudged to the dojo to begin sweeping. It was a joke. The whole place was gleaming. I had cleaned this hall everyday since I was six. I heard that damned cane enter the dojo. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk.

"Hurry up boy," he spat. I looked over in annoyance. It took a second for shock to register. Was he insane? He began pouring rice all over my floor. Not mother's rice. "Stupid boy," he scoffed as he shook out the remains of the bag. Shit.

"Stop!"

"Stop what? You poured all this rice on the floor," he smirked as he walked off. It was nearly a moment later that my mother entered the room.

"My rice," she gasped. "Stop wasting valuable food," she began to rant at me. I was done. My mind began to race as I tuned her out. It was several moments before I realized that she was panicking. I looked down and noticed that I had snapped the broom in half. I didn't care. I tossed it aside and stormed out. I felt like I was in hell. I raced out of the house and into the city. I tossed myself into an ally and began trying to calm myself. I heard a buzz from my pocket. I pulled it out and expected it to be my family. It wasn't. It was an unknown number.

"Hello Masuta." I typed back.

"Who is this?"

"Whomever you want me to be. I can help you or I can be your enemy. The choice is yours."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I know what you just did."

"I didn't do anything."

"Lies."

"I don't have to take this," I scowled and prepared to throw my phone when it buzzed again.

"Kill him."

"What!"

"Kill him." I stared at my phone. The words kill struck me to the core. I felt it. That blind rage. This person wanted me to do it. I can't. I can't. I began laughing. Oh who would care. This was new. A voice in my head began speaking to me.

"Who cares. He can't hurt us."

"It's not right," I argued.

"We are not pathetic." This voice had been haunting me for a while. It lead to many strange outbursts and it was really active today. "It would feel good." I could just imagine myself beating him with that damn cane. But I was a good person. I couldn't do that. "Just this once."

"Once."

"Yes. No one would have to know." I smirked darkly. It felt good to let this side win. "We can be strong together. You will feel good." I nodded. I left the alley with my head hung down. No one seemed to notice. I grinned. Perfect. The hardware store was just around the corner. I put on a normal smile and walked inside. I only grabbed common tools. Rope was just too obvious.I picked up some tape, painters tarp, paint, bleach, and some painters tools. It would look like I'm just repainting one of the rooms. Father had me buy these the last time he had me repaint the dojo. The cashier greeted me.

"Back again Budo," I was there weekly.

"Yeah," I sighed. A perfect act. "He is having me repaint the dojo."

"Again? You're old man is tough," he bagged my things. "Take care," he waved me off.I left the store and smiled at the darkening sky. Soon. I began to trudge back with care. I would only do this once. I'm a good person, I reminded myself before I gave into the dark once more. It was dark when I came back in. I hid the tools in the dojo. Mother greeted me at the front door. She looked sorry. She lead me to the dinner table.

"Late boy," he scolded. I felt my father slap my head. Ass.

"Who said you could eat," the geezer scowled.

"I did," mother frowned before serving the food. The old man coughed.

"Boy," he ordered. "Get the tea and don't spill it like a dog!" I nodded and headed out to kitchen. Perfect idiot. I grabbed the sleeping pills from the cabinet and mashed them. I served myself my own cup of tea before drugging the pot. I needed to be loud. I needed them out of the way. I mixed the teapot and poured honey to cover the flavor. I went back to the dining room and poured his cup. Hey eyed me as he sipped his tea.

"Honey? For once you did something right," I rolled my eyes. I held my smile as the others drank their tea. They began yawning as dinner progressed. When all was eaten, I had to clean up. I heard them shuffling around the house. I headed to my room to wait. I decided to do some homework. When the clock struck midnight, I was ready. I didn't even flinch as the stairs creeked. I could hear my parent's snores. The one I really wanted to hear was down stairs. It felt as if all the steps creaked under me. They were all out like a light. I found him in the livingroom. He was snoozing in a chair. I smiled. I took his cane and went to the dojo to set up. I unrolled the tarp and prepared the tape. I went back and carried him. He grunted a little but didn't wake up. I laid him on the tarp. I smirked. I felt wonderful. I grabbed the cane and slammed it on his back. He awoke with a scream. Yes. I beat his back again. He looked at me in terror.

"Budo," he gasped. I just smiled as I beat his cane on his hand. "Stop," he screamed.

"Why? You never stopped when I asked." I slammed it down again. He began to cry and beg. It was wonderful. Beautiful. Vengeful. I loved it. I began to beat him to a local drum beat. It was fun. He would moan and groan. Then I saw it. The same thing that came out of me when he beat me. Blood. Gore. This one was new. Urine? The fool wet himself. How pitiful.

"Please," he begged.

"Please," I mocked as I slammed it on his hand. I was avoiding his head. I wanted this to last.

"Budo! We are family," he pleaded.

"Family doesn't do this," I laughed.

"Budo! You little shit," he growled.

"Ah, ah, ah," I tutted as I slammed it on his head.

"Stop it you bastard," he growled.

"That one is new," I questioned.

"That's what you are. You are not my blood," he spat out some blood.

"Oh," I smiled. "That makes me feel so much better. I wouldn't want to be related to an ass like you," I smacked him with the cane. He groaned. I felt better knowing that his blood isn't my own. It relieves the guilt over killing my own family. He kept spitting out curses at my foreign father. I just smiled. I landed one last thud on his head. He was dead for a while now. Just one time. I felt myself shaking as I cleaned up the mess. I rolled the tarp around and taped it. I didn't even know how I would hide this from my father. My phone buzzed.

"The dump truck is outside. Hurry."

"Huh?"

"Hurry." I rushed out with the body and cane. Sure enough there was a truck with a masked driver. I put the body and evidence inside it. As soon as I did, the truck disappeared. I felt tears trickle down my face. Relief, worry, anger, sadness, and happiness. I raced back in and finished cleaning up. I showered and hid my clothing. The school incinerator would work just fine. I settled on my bed and laughed till I felt myself fall into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I followed them closely. It wasn't easy. Taro seemed edgy and Budo was observant. Only Osana remained unaware of Taro's obvious uneasiness. I crept around corners and behind benches. I earned some odd looks from many other people but I could care less about them. They entered a sweet shop and ordered ice cream. Osana had chosen the mochi ice cream. It seemed to fit her inner otaku. I rolled my eyes as she gushed over the pink color. Budo ordered green tea ice cream. He took zen way too seriously. My senpai had to choose something amazing. It would soon be my favorite. What he liked, I liked. Sakura flavor? Wasn't that a light flavor? I never liked it. I would have too now. If he liked it then so did I. I grabbed my beanie and glasses from my bag. I used these to hid from my love. I tucked my hair in the hat and adjusted the glasses. Time to suck it up. I entered the shop and ordered the same ice cream as Taro. I looked for a seat near them. I quickly spotted a table near enough to listen to them with. I sat down quickly and pretended to be reading my manga. Someone keeps dropping these books around the school. My ears picked up their conversation.

"Thanks Taro," Osana smiled. "But I didn't need the cheering up," she covered up her thankfulness by being slightly aggressive. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes you did. Whoever did that was wrong. They deserve to be punished," my senpai nearly yelled. I felt my body tense. I felt a new feeling. Fear. Would he hate me if he knew?

"Relax," Budo placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's good. I have a feeling that this won't happen again and if it does then we have her back."

"Yeah. I just need to be more aware," Osana bit inter her ice cream. I watched senpai's face change to a blush as he watched her savor her treat. It hurt. Why couldn't he look at me like that? Osana looked at him.

"What! Do I have something on my face," she looked furious.

"No," senpai stuttered and let out a laugh as Osana slapped his arm.

"Weirdo," Osana muttered. Budo let out a laugh. Senpai cleared his throat.

"Budo."

"Hm?"

"What did you do with that letter?"

"The love letter?"

"Yeah."

"What," Osana whined. Were they talking about my letter?

"Here," Masuta held out the fragments.

"Thanks. I need to find out who this creep is," senpai pocketed the torn up paper. Had Taro torn it? Did he hate the letters? My heart hurt. Creep? I felt a burning at the back of my eyes. My hand felt cold. Icecream dripped down my hand and the cone had broken under my palm. I pulled out some napkins to clean it up. I quickly finished it. It wasn't till it was done that I looked down at my book. It was wet. Wet and not covered in pink. I touched my face. What was this? I have never felt anything like this on my face. Was I crying? I felt pain. Like I wanted to throw up my ice cream, cramps and the feeling of wanting to die. I didn't like this one bit. I needed to find out if this can be fixed. Senpai doesn't know that it was me. I can still fix this. The feeling began to fade. Confidence. I could do this. They were just finishing their meal. I must have missed some of their conversation when I was overwhelmed. They were heading their separate ways when I had an idea. I needed to know more about my new "Sensei". Perhaps befriending him will allow me to find an alternative route to fix the stalker issue. I texted my informant.

"What is Masuta's homelife like," it was an odd question but the saying is "it takes a village to raise a child". I didn't have to wait long. I always kept half a block away.

"That is an odd request. I really don't have any files on any student's home life. It's something that I will have to update. I know he doesn't talk about home often. I can tell you his address and who he lives with but that's it."

"Done. I'll take what I can get," I sent a panty shot. One was enough when it came from the school nurse. I wanted to beat him there. I waited for my phone to buzz again. The listed address was a few blocks down. I cut into an alley and raced down a few blocks. I hopped over the gate after checking for cameras and witnesses. I climbed into the fullest tree I ducked into a bush and waited. An old man with a cane shambled out the door and was casting glances everywhere he looked. I stayed hidden. I watched as he scoffed before slamming the door. I let out a breath. It wasn't much longer before the gate opened to reveal Masuta. He had a smile but it dropped when he glanced towards the car. Was he upset that his family was home? Senpai was always happy to see his family. I watched with interest. He trudged his way to the stairs and he appeared to be on edge. Was he really looking out for something? He made his way in and the door closed behind him.

I took a risk and ran to the door behind him. Luckily it wasn't a glass door. I put my ear to the door. I couldn't hear much. It sounded like shouting and there definitely was a thud. I backed away. Was he being abused at home? I headed to the dojo as the argument seemed to be about cleaning it. I found a new place to hide. Under the foundation of the building. It seemed odd but it was an old wood foundation. It offered plenty of space. It wasn't long before there was more arguing. I heard a sharp snap. I guess he really doesn't like his grandfather. He held so much anger.

I pulled out my phone and texted my informant. I needed to exchange ideas with her. Just like I expected, she gave me his number. I quickly formated my phone to not give out my number. He stormed out. I smirked and gave chase. I caught him. It was like candy. He was arguing with himself. His sanity was so weak. I never knew it was this bad. I texted him. I gave him a little push. Game on.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up. I wasn't startled awake. I wasn't sore. I felt rested. I rolled my head to look at my alarm. It was still early. I sat up and looked at the sun creeping over the horizon. It was beautiful. I waited to hear the sound of my grandfather banging on the door with his cane. Nothing. Silence. What? Why. I fell back and waited longer. Maybe he overslept. No. He has never overslept. Abusing me is what he lives for.

I got up and dressed. Strange. I couldn't find the uniform that I used yesterday. I grabbed my bag from the floor. Didn't I leave this downstairs? I shook my head and descended the stairs. I couldn't even hear his snores. I reached the bottom and headed to the kitchen. I had to make breakfast for the family. It wasn't long before my mother and father entered the kitchen. I had just finished with the meal.

"Budo," my mother called to me. I looked over. "Have you seen your grandfather."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry dear," my father patted her shoulder. "He did say he was going on that trip. Maybe he left early." She nodded and plated herself. My father scowled at his plate before loading it with more than his share. I held back my sigh. Looks like I would get the scraps of this meal. He even took grandfather's share. Once they finished, I was left with the dishes. I carefully stacked them and washed them. I checked the clock. I still had time to make it to school on time. I would normally meet with Taro and Osana but I wanted to start on my history paper. I would need to hit the school library.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and made my way to the school. It was sunny today. Much better than yesterday morning. The gates came into view and I spotted Aishi walking through them. I smiled. She was a great addition. I noticed that she was a little quiet but we could work on bringing her out later. I called out to her and she turned.

"Masuta?"

"Aishi," I smiled. "Budo is fine. We are in a club now," I scratched the back of my head and hid my blush. I was a little embarrassed to ask that of her. It kinda felt forward.

"Budo," she looked me in the eye.

"That's my name," I smiled. She seemed to study me before smiling back.

"I went over that worksheet but I can't seem to get the stance right."

"Don't worry. I'll help you get through it step by step." It looks like I would have to go over balance and purposeful movement. My mind ran through exercises.

"Thanks," she nodded. Her phone buzzed. "Excuse me. It's my mom," she gave a shrug and walked off. I waved her off and went to my locker to switch my shoes out. I opened it and pulled out my school shoes. Once switched, I opened my bag to store away my extra books. A crinkling sound was brought to my attention.

"What," I muttered. I pulled out a reddish-brown, splattered bag. It gave off a smell. I opened it and dropped the bag instantly. My missing uniform? Covered in blood. Lots of blood. My pupils widened and I fell to my knees. I felt bile rise to my throat. I gagged. Hot tears streamed down my face. What happened? I stopped gagging and reached for the bag once more. Why? It then hit me. I saw flashes of red. The screams ripped through my head. I felt disgust. I killed. The smell was horrendous. I grabbed the bag and stood up. His face came into my mind. The anger in his eyes made me afraid and his cane digging into me hurt. My phone buzzed and I looked at the text on the screen.

"Did it feel good?" I read it a few times. My mind flashed to the fear on his face. The power that I felt was amazing. I felt a grin form on my face. Yes it did. The voice in my head purred. It was happy. No more old men to beat me now. It spoke to me.

"He got what he always deserved." I smiled. This voice was not the anger that I fought so hard to push away. This voice was me. I tied the bag shut and replied to the text.

"You have no idea." I closed my phone and headed to the incinerator. I tossed the bag in and started it. I would have to replace it. A part of me still couldn't believe that I had done that. Another part was horrified but mainly I felt relief and triumph. I would no longer have to deal with him. I reminisced about the events. So I was a bastard. That would just make it easier for me. I smiled.

"Dearest father, just you wait," I laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. A small landmark for this story. Thank you for reviewing. I mean it. It helps me. I feel what I have worked on isn't bad and that you actually enjoy my work. Please let me know if there are any errors. I would like to perfect this but I am my own writer and editor. Thanks again.

* * *

I closed my texting app. This was it. It was working out smoothly. Info-chan loved my plan. She aided me with getting trash driver to arrive at Masuta's house late into the night. She offered this service to me for free. Apparently the driver was purchasing her photo collection and he didn't want his wife to find out.

I would use him to get close to senpai. I would find a way to mold him into my killing machine. I smiled. He was the perfect candidate. A perfect victim. A do gooder. All it took was a little push and he snapped. It was just as I planned. I watched him burn his bag and smiled. Beautiful.

I headed back into the school. It would be odd if I didn't join my club for warmups when Budo knew that I was already here. Headed to the front when I saw Taro and Osana. I was about to hide in a bush when the orange girl saw me. Too late.

"Aishi," she called to me with a smile. I brought myself to face her. Senpai was there. I couldn't seem weird but it was hard to speak with him around. I could feel both their eyes on me.

"Najimi, Yamada," I greeted with a simple smile.

"I was just telling Taro that you were an awesome tutor to me," she smiled. "I owe you one. Really."

"It was nothing," I looked away shyly.

"I really wanted to thank you and Taro helped me with this." She held out a bag. I reached out and took it. I pulled out a box of chocolates. My eyes widened. He helped choose this. I couldn't believe it. I blushed and smiled happily.

"Thank you." Osana tugged on Taro's sleeve.

"Great choice."

"You hit me when I suggested it," he sighed. She hit him?

"You will live." He scoffed but smiled. He wasn't upset? I thought people didn't like to be hit. I wanted to hurt her but he looked so happy. I looked at the chocolates in wonder. Friends sometimes hit each other? I thought that it was only done out of aggression.

"So, Aishi," I heard him say my name. I could feel my heart flutter. I nearly gasped in joy. He said my name. I looked at him. I fought hard to keep my face from becoming red.

"Yes," I tried not to sound so eager.

"Well," he scratched the back of his head. "Osana was kinda afraid to ask but can you keep helping her?" I looked at the orange girl and she looked embarrassed. Taro saw where my eyes went. He cleared his throat. "T-that is if it doesn't bother you." Senpai asked me for a favor. I had to do it. Even if it involved her.

"Yes."

"What," the girl lit up.

"I said yes," I put a smile on my face.

"That's great," Taro smiled at me. I made him happy. Me. Not her. She smiled at me.

"Thank you so much," she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I didn't know how to respond. My mother has never hugged me and my father was very strict to the old ways. I wrapped my arms around her slowly. It didn't hurt. It felt nice. It felt safe. She felt warm and trusting. She held me tight and kept thanking me. Over her shoulder, I could see Taro smiling at us.

"See. I told you that you could make friends," Taro joked. She instantly shoved me aside to scold him.

"Taro!" I felt slightly put off but I couldn't stop the smile that graced my lips. This was new. My mind slipped into thoughts as I watched them banter. She had a hard time making friends? I thought she was popular. I traced my memory for anything to counter this argument but I came up with nothing. She only hung around Taro and later Budo. She really didn't hang out with anyone else. Kind of like me. I cleared my throat.

"I'll help you after class," I waved. "I have to get to class." The two smiled. Osana had her fist clenched around senpai's collar but he was smiling. I would have to figure out their relationship later if I wanted to get to him. They waved me off and continued their banter.


	11. Chapter 11

I was enjoying myself too much. I calmed myself enough to start my club plans. I headed towards my club and greeted them with a smile. Today was beautiful. I went through the normal routine. Watch them argue or succeed in their efforts. I helped Aishi with her form. Her balance was going to need work.

"Careful Ayano," her name rolled off my tongue with ease. I liked it. She nodded and released a breath as she went to the next form. Her feet were spaced apart but it wasn't balanced. Her left leg pulled away farther than it needed to me. I approached her and she fell slightly into my chest. I smiled as I took her wrist into my hand and began to pose her. I used my leg to adjust hers. It took a second for me to realize how close she was. I felt a new heat form on my face. Her eyes meet mine and I felt my heartbeat slow.

"Budo," she looked startled. Right teaching. I stepped back and cleared my throat.

"Better." I put my teacher face on. She nodded. She didn't seem fazed at my actions. Maybe because they were accidental. I helped pose her on the next form. This one was more balanced but her weight was not being placed correctly. I noticed that she seemed to put more weight on her dominant side. I pointed this out.

"You tend to put too much weight on one side."

"Huh," she looked confused.

"You misplace your weight. If you have it placed evenly then you would have perfect balance for these forms." I took a few steps back and took a wide stance. My legs were placed perfectly apart. "Push me." She looked confused. I smiled and gave the order again. "Push me." She walked over to me. Confusion was written all over her face. She gave me a light shove. I rolled my eyes but gave an amused smile. She really was cute. I shook my head. "Harder." To my surprise, she gave me an extremely hard shove. I tipped back slightly but I kept my stance. Where did she get that kind of strength? "See." She observed me. "You try." She went back to her off balanced position.

"Okay?" I approached her and gave her a light shove. She stepped back to keep herself from falling.

"Again." She tried to mimic my stance again. I knelled down and adjusted her legs. "Do you feel the difference?" She nodded. I stood up and shoved her again but she just tilted back a little. "It's all about how you place your weight." She looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were intense. I could almost feel them burning into mine. I took a step back and wiped the sweat from my brow. "Good. Next stance." We went through each stance two more times until it was time to head to class. I decided to be a gentleman and walk her to class.

"It's not necessary."

"It's not but I would like to get to know my clubmate better," I flashed her a smile. Mina was walking with us since she was heading to the same class.

"It's not like we can't be friends," Mina joked. Ayano tilted her head and let out a smile.

"Friends. I like that," her smile made me smile. I hope to see her smile often. She seemed so lonely.

"Then it's settled," I placed my arms behind my head. "We are all friends." I felt Mina slap me on the back.

"Arms down! You smell!"

"Hey!" Both girls let out a giggle and ducked into their class. I smirked and turned to see Taro walking Osana towards me. When would they confess? Osana seemed to be in better spirits than yesterday.

"You missed us this morning," she complained before giving me a sharp slap to the back of my head.

"Hey," I shook it off. Less than a minute and I've been hit twice.

"She has a point."

"I was distracted by something important," my mind wandered to the bag burning in the incinerator.

"Must have been. You never miss meeting us up when we plan too," Taro sighed.

"I promise it was. What did I miss?"

"Well," Taro paused. "Osana made a new friend in Aishi," he joked but was quickly hit on his head. I'm glad he is the focus of her aggression. He is quite the masochist. I smiled.

"I'm glad that my student is making friends. She seemed so lonely. Plus," I started with a playful smirk. "Osana really needs more girlfriends." Slap. I had that coming. She smiled playfully.

"You guys suck," she walked into class. I noticed that Taro stared at her with a longing.

"Just tell her."

"What if she says no?"

"She would never say no."

"You don't know that," he said defensively.

"I do," I slung my arm around him lazily and began to lead him to class. "You look at her the same way she looks at you."

"You think?"

"You would have to be blind to not see it."

"I guess I'm blind then," he sighed.

"Yup," I quipped.

"Ass," he growled and shoved himself away. I laughed. "You stink."

"Comes with the territory." He rolled his eyes.

"I asked the others about a book club and they agreed."

"So you are finally doing something with your life. I'm so proud." He smiled.

"They said it was a great idea and I asked our teacher to sponsor us."

"Fantastic. Recommend me a book one day."

"Sure," we entered the room and the bell rang for class to start.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm not sure how I should feel. Budo was very close to me during that lesson. Only my senpai should be that close. I sighed as the teacher droned on about yesterday's English test. Many of the students had failed miserably. She had decided to review the test with the class. I had passed with a perfect score. Mina and Osana had passed with a score just below min. Because of this, we were put in the back and told to read the next chapter in our current book.

We took turns with reading it to each other. Sounding out syllables and looking for the meaning of words that we had yet to understand. We went page by page. I had to admit that it was slightly easier to do this in a group. I almost felt that tingling feeling that I felt when senpai smiled. Happiness? Enjoyment? Whatever it was, it was nice.

It wasn't long before we finished. Mina and Osana began to gossip. Mina was mocking Budos escapades while Osana soaked it up. She let Mina know about Budo's failures outside of the club. We all shared a laugh when Osana spoke about Budo falling into the fountain. Funny. I was grooming him to be a killer. Here they spoke of how great of a guy he was and I was ruining him. They would never see it coming. They would never suspect him. He was a hero. The nice guy. A defender to all. I pushed him. Just a slight push. He was broken to begin with. A hero to fill the void. He was bleeding from his heart. He took the push as easily as a dying man thirsts for water. He craved it.

It was interesting seeing him so normal this morning. He acting like the caring teacher. I knew better. I saw his face as he threw the evidence in the incinerator. It was not the same man that the student body loved here. It was something different. Something that only i could understand.

I felt into my pockets. Good. The tape player was still there. I had snatched it out of the room while Budo was changing. I wanted to know what those tapes said. I needed to know. I couldn't explain it but i just knew that there was something they hadn't told me. I would have to wait till I had arrived at home to listen to them.

My attention was snapped back to the waking world as the bell had rung. I rose up with the other girls. Mina and I had to return to the club for meditation and Osana would be with my Senpai. The thought hurt me but I knew I had an in. I would get him in the end. I slung my bag over my shoulder and we made our goodbyes. After math I would help tutor Osana. It was strange. It really was. To be so near the enemy while she treated me like a possible friend.

"Ayano," Mina broke my thoughts.

"What is it," I asked.

"What do you think of the club?" What did I think of the club? I couldn't feel anything. So how do I piece this into words? I would use logic.

"It's very good for you. It has many benefits."

"That's not what I asked," she gave me a confused look.

"Let me reword that. How do you feel about the club? Do you like it?" I was at a loss. I could only feel when I'm around Senpai. Even that was limited. I cleared my throat and lied.

"I like it a lot. Everyone is friendly." I tried my best to sound sincere. She seemed to take that idea with ease.

"We try," she smiled. "Hey I just remembered something."

"Hmm?"

"I need to go shopping tonight. Come with me," she smiled. This could be useful. Gain her trust and have an alibi. I could also get more information on Masuta.

"Okay." She clapped me on the back.

"Sweet. Meet you at your locker after activity." We walked into the club room and shut the door behind us. Masuta looked around in confusion.

"Has anyone seen the tape player?" The others were looking as well.

"No sorry," I covered my tracks.

"You lost it again," Mina sighed. "I'll pick up a new one when we go shopping."

"We?"

"Ayano and myself," she grinned.

"First names already?"

"Yup," she seemed pleased. Budo crossed his arms and smiled.

"Wow," he looked at me and back to Mina. "I'm kinda jealous." She shook her head and smiled.

"We can meditate without it today," Sho smirked. "I hate that tape anyway."

"Traitor," Masuta cried. I couldn't help it when I smiled. Wait I smiled? I touched my face. Weird. This has never happened before. It wasn't long before meditation started but all I could think of was my smile. It was real.


End file.
